The present invention relates to packages and more particularly to a fragility package for containing fragile articles.
The term "fragility package" refers to packages specially designed to protect fragile articles, such as electronic components (e.g. stereos, video cassette recorders, digital video disc players, computer printers, etc.). Fragility packaging is commercially available in a wide variety of configurations. One of the more conventional configurations includes expanded foam supports that support the article within a cardboard shell. Typically, the package will include eight supports, one supporting each corner of the article. Alternatively, the package may include two support halves, each defining a void corresponding to the shape of the article. The support halves generally enclose the entire article. With either configuration, the packaging company is required to order, stock and maintain an inventory of multiple parts, including cardboard boxes and the corresponding number of supports. Although the cardboard boxes can typically be collapsed to conserve space in inventory, the supports are typically not collapsible, and therefore require a significant amount of warehouse space. Further, packaging articles using these conventional package configurations requires separate manipulation and assembly of the box and supports. Another known problem with conventional fragility packages is that beads from the expanded foam supports have a tendency to break off and get caught in the packaged article, potentially causing damage to the article. Also, dust from the cardboard box can contaminate the article as well.
Additionally, conventional fragility packaging does not permit the packaged article to be viewed by a customer. Accordingly, in order to perform a visual inspection, a customer is required to open the package and remove the article. This creates a variety of problems, including the possibility that the article will be damaged by the customer, that accessories contained within the package will be misplaced or stolen, or that subsequent potential customers will be hesitant to purchase an article in an open package.